Nobility of Gaia
The Gaian nobility consists of seven noble families, known as the Seven Appointed Noble Families. These families hold considerable influence within Gaian society, however, they are subject to the same laws as other Gaians. Origins The Gaian nobility came to be during the birth of the Gaian nation, well over a millennia ago. Each family has a important role in the society and economy of Gaia. During the Colonial Era, the Seven Appointed Noble Families began to develop their niches in the industry of Gaia. As a result, the families became uniquely specialized in many aspects of the Gaian economy. Their monopolies over their respective sectors of the Gaian economy would continue unabated until the passing of the Imperial Union Act in 3265. In 3265, the Imperial Union Act was passed, resulting in the Seven Appointed Noble Families losing much of their influence in Gaian society and industry. However, the Act did not remove their right to hold office in the Imperial Senate. To this day, the noble families continue to hold immense influence in the Gaian parliament, through their positions in the Imperial Senate. Seven Appointed Noble Families 'Abe Family' The Abe Family is one of the most influential families of the Seven Appointed Noble Families. The family has considerable interests in the country's green policies and industries. The family has been historically based in Sora, where a majority of their holdings are located. The families vast holdings include numerous biotechnology and resource companies, which are managed jointly by the many members of the family. The family is currently headed by Marie Abe, who is the leader of the Green Party of Gaia. During the Colonial Era, the family, under the leadership of Yuudai Abe, helped found the city of Sora. It was during this time that the family begin to rise in prominence amongst the Seven Appointed Noble Families. During this era, they would help shape the development of Sora, which would lead to its current environment of eco-friendly policies and planned expansion. By 3350, the family had gain an increasing influence in the green policies of the country, culminating in the nomination of Setsuko Abe for the leadership of the Green Party. Today, the Green Party is lead by Chitose Abe, the daughter of the head of the family. 'Kuroki Family' The Kuroki Family is one of the more prominent families of the Seven Appointed Noble Families. The family is well known in Gaia for its holding company, the Kuroki Group. The Kuroki Group owns a large majority of the country's media outlets and media production companies. A majority of the country's holographic advertisements are also managed by the family. The family is also known across the country for its fashion brand, simply known as "K". Similar to the other noble families of Gaia, the Kuroki family contributed greatly to the country during the Colonial Era. The family helped establish many of the country's key communications breakthroughs and infrastructure, which eventually culminated in the development of GaiaNet. By the New Era, the family had a firm hold on Gaia's media and communications sectors, as well as the fashion industry. 'Yanagi Family' Perhaps the most powerful and prestigious family of the Seven Appointed Noble Families, the Yanagi Family holds considerable influence within the Gaian noble families and is one of the most loyal of the families. Members of the Yanagi Family have historically held a significant portions of seats in the Imperial Senate. It has along had a long history of being active in the politics of the country. Sakuya Yanagi, a prominent member of the family, served as the Prime Minister of Gaia from 3559 to 3576. Category:Gaia